


Mikleo Reflects on the Past

by Yggdrasil_Mithos



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Iris Gems, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasil_Mithos/pseuds/Yggdrasil_Mithos
Summary: Mikleo uses the Iris Gems to see his mother, Muse. He constantly contemplates whether being silent about being her son was a smart move. He had no way of telling if he truly did the right thing alongside Sorey snd the crew. After the big adventure, he spends a lot of his free time looking at the Iris Gem to reflect and see his mother. He truly never got to know here but he knows the bond they have is strong.





	Mikleo Reflects on the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt 100% cannon but it's very close to being so.

“Mom….,” Mikleo says vacantly with tears rolling down his face. Sorey walks in to Mikleo sitting, facing the opposite way. Mikleo doesn’t move a muscle. “Hey Mikleo!” Sorey exclaims before coming to a halt after noticing what Mikleo is doing.

“Oh… What did I tell you? We look at these together so you don’t lose yourself to malevolence.” Sorey's face turns into concern for his best friend. Mikleo then stands up and turns around to face Sorey. “I know, I know, Sorey. I’m sorry. I just wanted to be alone this time. I miss her. I never even got to know her and it’s not fair. She saved our lives Sorey.” 

Sorey walks up to Mikleo who is trying to hide his tears by looking down. Softly putting his hand under Mikleo’s chin, he raises his head up. Sorey has a subtle smile, all the while holding that face if concern for Mikleo. He delicately wipes the tears from Mikleo’s face. “I know she is proud of you. Just keep her in your heart. Remain the pure person you are. You have to stop putting yourself down. You’re not alone, Mikleo.” Mikleo quickly embraces Sorey from being overwhelmed with emotion. Through his final tears he says, “You’re right, Sorey." They continue to hold each other as it helps Mikleo feel more comforted in this time of emotional distraught. 

After their embrace, Sorey wipes the remaining tears from Mikleo’s face. Sorey smiles, changing the subject, “Let’s go see what the others are doing, Mikleo.” “Yeah, let me just put this up, I’ll be out in a second!" Mikleo says while turning to where he was sitting. 

Sorey nods his head in understanding and walks out the door. A subtle smile comes to Mikleo’s face, eyes still red from crying, but with content washing over him. “I love Sorey,” he whispers to himself as he picks up the item he held while sitting on the ground. He walks over to a hidden chest in the room. Before heading outside, Mikleo quietly whispers “I love you too, mom,” as he sets the Iris Gem down. 

Through the vanishing visuals of the Iris Gem, you can see Muse smiling before the Iris Gem fell into a resting mode. Mikleo walks towards the door. The sun shines through with Mikleo’s silhouette fading into the sunlight. Muse, no longer able to be there for Mikleo, knows that he is her son. She has always known. She couldn't be any more proud of him.


End file.
